Of Yuri Manga
by lineonthecanvas
Summary: It was started by a simple statement from Honoka when we had our 'private' time together that afternoon. Rated M for slightly sexual theme.


**Disclaimer; I do NOT own Love Live!**

"_Found you_~" A teasing voice sang. I looked up to meet with a pair of familiar baby blue eyes who was grinning like a kid on the door, holding a pack of sweet bread. My lips turned upward, forming a thin smile before shifting on the bench to make another space for her. Seeing what I just did, Honoka let out a giggle as she made her way to the spot next to me, plopping herself on the bench with a soft thud.

"Any request today?" I asked, placing my fingers back on the piano key.

She ripped open the plastic cover of the bread and a delicious smell of strawberry quickly welcomed me. She took a bite, leans her head against my shoulder and looked up at the ceiling. "Umm…there's something…" She mumbled, softly drumming her fingers on her chin before a soft humming sound could be heard coming out from her lips.

"Ah, that" I said, a look of recognition on my face. I know that song as I've heard it once or twice the past few days. It was an opening single for a new anime that just aired last week.

"You know?" Honoka asked, looking up to my face. My fingers started dancing on the key in response to her question. What I just did was rewarded by a huge smile as the melody produced from my dancing fingers kept playing, filling the not-so-big music room with sweet and catchy melody. Halfway to the song, Honoka leans her head back against my shoulder as she started humming along with the song. I closed my eyes, unconsciously swaying my head to the melody while focusing on playing the note. With the music playing softly in my ears, the delicious aroma of strawberry in my nose, and the warmness of Honoka's body on my shoulder, it was bliss.

"Ah!" Come Honoka's voice when my fingers stopped moving. The piano sound died down instantly, and so her hums. She turned at me.

"Sorry" I apologized with a smile. "I just remember that part; I don't know the full song yet"

Honoka's disappointed face was soon replaced by an innocent smile. "Then it'll be your homework" She said like a boss. I, getting used already to this, nodded as I placed my fingers back on the piano. I played another piece, decided on Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake as Honoka smiled again for the umpteenth time that afternoon and leans back on me, and this time with her shoulder.

"By the way, Honoka" I said in the middle of the song. She mumbled in response. "What's that thing in your pocket?"

Honoka looked down to her left pocket where a square-shaped thing could be seen through the fabric of her blazer. That thing, one could easily recognize it as a book, has been nudging my sides the whole time. Honoka took a quick glance on her pocket before taking out the thing in question, all the while chomping down to the last bite of her bread. "Tada~" She sang, showing the thing―which was a manga―to me like how they did on TV.

"Heeh" I mumbled, obviously uninterested with the book. _Probably another one of her silly manga, _I thought.

"Whaat?" She was disappointed. "Aren't you interested, Maki-chan?"

"Nope" I said.

"Aww, that's no fun" She sighed, turning her back at me. I kept playing the note, thinking that she would lean her back against my shoulder just like before, but stopped once she laid her head on my lap.

"Eh?!" I shrieked, unconsciously pressing all my fingers on the key all at once which results an off-key sound coming out from the piano. Honoka winced, looking up at my face through her manga with question mark on her face. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm making myself comfortable" She stated the obvious as she went to her manga again. I closed my eyes, trying to calm my throbbing heart with both my hands frozen in the air.

"Keep playing" She ordered without even looking at me. I turned my head down to look at her face which was covered by her manga. That's when I realized something.

"Honoka?"

"Hm?" She mumbled, still not looking at me.

"What manga is that?" I asked, and this time she put her manga away to look at me. I gestured with my eyes, looking at the cover of the manga which is two girls in high school uniform standing back-to-back. Maybe it sounds normal to you, but the fact that the two girls were linking their arms together, and with the deep blush drawn on their faces, it was crystal clear that this manga is―

"It's yuri" Honoka stated innocently, like it was something very normal to be spoken out. I tried to hide my surprised face, which is failed, as deep blush came upon my face. "Yukiho lent it to me―or rather I accidently found it hidden in her collection and she half-heartedly let me borrow it. Why?"

"N-nothing" I said, looking away as my frozen hand moved back to dance on the piano key, hoping that this girl would go back to her manga and let my blushing face unnoticed. She gave me an extra five seconds stare before went back to her manga, and I don't know whether she realized my blushing face or not. I hope for the latter.

The next few minutes went unexpectedly normal and I was finally able to calm both my throbbing heart and blushing face down. Well, not really since the cover of that manga was put right down my face and sometimes a light blush would come again every time I accidentally glanced down, even just for a mere seconds.

I ended the song that somehow longer than usual before changing into another song, this time I decided on Yiruma's A River Flows in You. I heard Honoka let out a calming sigh while reading on the manga, and a smile once again crept up my face, satisfied that she liked the song.

Again the song ended without any words said from both of us, and Honoka totally enjoyed it. But then, I was about to start another one of Yiruma's song before she stopped me by waking up, her head was right in between my stretched arms.

"Wha-?!"

"Maki-chan" She called, totally ignoring my surprised yelp. Her face just few centimeters away from mine and I swear I could feel her breath on my face.

"W-what?"

"I'm curious"

"C-curious about what?" I asked, looking away. I was anticipating one of her usually silly question, and surprised when I felt her hands cupping my face. Before I could protest, I feel her soft lips against mine. _W-wha―?!_

For the second time that afternoon, my hands frozen in the air as Honoka gently kissed my lips. Few seconds passed before we parted away, both panting for air. I turned my head down, totally embarrassed while she puts her forehead against mine and her half-lidded eyes full of mixed emotions staring at mine.

"W-what was that?" I asked, backing away after fully recovered from the sudden kiss. Honoka, who I don't know how but had her butt on my lap, tilted her head with innocent look on her face. "Don't give me that look!"

"Well, I said I was curious" She smiled, circling her arms around my neck before putting her forehead back against mine. "About how two girls in relationship works"

"T-that?" I asked, flustered. I glanced down at the manga which now was lying on the floor with the cover of the two girls on top.

"Yeah" She nodded. "Don't you feel interested as well, Maki-chan?" She asked, stealing another kiss.

"N-not really" I looked away, slightly embarrassed from the last kiss.

"Oh, really?" I don't know who this girl anymore. The Honoka I know; the Honoka who was an airhead with always-happy-go-lucky attitude is gone. The Honoka in front of me now must be an imposter; an imposter with the exact physical appearance likes Honoka. There's no way Honoka could be this sexy. _There just no way…_

"Ugh!" I let out a groan when she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, stopping midway with big smirk on her face. I gulped down; my eyes unconsciously went to her collarbone.

"I see someone is eager" She teased, stealing another kiss. By now I don't care about the kiss anymore, as I was too much focused on her collarbone which I found it sexy. _Wait, Maki! What are you thinking?! Get a hold of yourself!_

"Do you want to see more?" She asked, my eyes following her slender finger who dances around her neck and collarbone before stopped on her ribbon. I gulped, again. _Makiiii!_

She smiled sweetly at me as her hand went to cup my face, the other taking my fingers and brought it up to her face. She played with my fingers, sliding it up and down her puffy check before stopping at her lips. She let out a small giggle before taking my fingers in her mouth and put it in between her teeth. I could feel the warmness and slickness of her tongue inside.

I don't know what happen anymore, but the next thing is I was pushed down on the bench with her sitting on my stomach. She already had both her ribbon and blazer removed and shirt fully unbuttoned, revealing a pair of beautiful chests cladded in strawberry-printed bra.

"W-wait, Honoka…"

"Hm?" She mumbled, licking on my fingers. I realized one of her hand has gone, hiding behind her back. _Oh god, there's no way she's going to…_

"Honoka, w-what are you doing?"

"Hm?" She mumbled again, and her once hidden hand has back to view. My thought has proven right as her bra was unclasped and now hanging on her neck, showing the thing hidden behind them before. I tried to focus my eyes anywhere but her chest, and she let out a small giggle. "Don't be embarrassed, Maki-chan" She whispered huskily, kissing my wet fingers with so much love―or was it lust?

"I just giving you payback as form of my gratitude" She turned to my fingers that were grasped in her hand. "After all this fingers…" She mumbled, kissing the fingers for the second time. "…has been playing lots of beautiful songs for me. Isn't it normal to pay all the things this finger has given me?" She smiled. My eyes widen in horror, watching as she drags my fingers down to cup her right breast. _N-no way!_

"H-Honoka…" My hand was frozen. I didn't pull it back nor move to feel the soft skin like how I supposed to do.

And seeing this, however, amused Honoka as she let another one of her sexy giggles. "Hmm…what's with the sudden stop, Maki-chan? Or rather…maybe you would want more than just this?" She asked as she brought my fingers down to her stomach.

And she didn't stop there.

_No! No! No!, _I screamed in my head. _Maki! Don't go any lower! Pull your hand!_

She smiled, and by now my fingers had touching the upper of her skirt.

_No, Maki, No!_

She pulled my fingers lower and stopped right at the hem of her skirt, and it's so obvious that she won't stop there. By now I completely know where this whole thing would end, and my face was painted deep red by the thought.

And as to prove my thought, she slowly dragged my fingers along the skin of her thigh, dangerously going deeper into her inner thigh.

_NOO!_

"Ehm" A loud cough stopped us in track as my fingers were, very dangerously, close to her private area. I unconsciously let out a relieved sigh, turning my face towards the door where both her two childhood friends are; the blushing Kotori was hiding behind the steaming mad Umi.

"Ah, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan" The imposter Honoka called with the same husky voice, casually clasping her bra and buttoning her shirt up again. Umi glared at her while Kotori trying to hide her blushing face. "What's up?"

"Don't 'what's up' me. Do you remember we had student council meeting today after school?" Umi asked, her voice so much calm that it scared me.

"Ah" Honoka mouthed, and her voice was back to the usual Honoka I know.

"We've been looking for you for an hour, Honoka-chan" Kotori said, adding more horror to the ginger haired girl. She looked so much worried over her childhood friend that might get killed by her other angered childhood friend.

"Err…" Honoka mumbled, standing up to collect her ribbon and blazer. Once she had properly uniformed, she stood in front of the archer and bowed her head as low as she could. "I'm very much sorry!"

"You know sorry isn't going to get you away, right?"

"I know! I'll do anything you said! Please forgive me!"

"Hm.." Umi calmly took a few steps closer, which frighten Honoka. "But you have lot of things to do, you know? Are you okay with it?"

"Y-yeah, probably" Honoka mouthed. She turned to Kotori, hoping that the ash-grey haired girl would help her, which obviously not since she was noticed by the bluenette.

"Oh, you aren't going away this time, even with Kotori" Umi smiled, her face was so much scary. "Now, Honoka, let's get going" She said, dragging Honoka out the music room by her collar.

"Noo! Kotori-chaan!"

"Shut up!"

The hallway was filled by Honoka's wail as Kotori turned at me, still sitting on the bench. She gave me an apologetic smile before excused herself. I nodded, sighing as I stood up to straighten my uniform. I let out another sigh―the longer one this time―as I leaned on the piano with my hand on my chest where my throbbing heart is.

_That was really dangerous. I almost lost it…_

I was about to leave the room when the manga on the floor caught my attention. I pick it up.

_This thing is the cause of everything. Goodness, I never know the turned-on Honoka could be this scary._

**_Author's note; _**_Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the whole ride till the end. I actually didn't remember how this happened, but I was craving for HonokaXMaki after reading a doujin about them on Pixiv® then an idea popped out of my brain and tadaa! Actually I used to be a regular author on another website before going hiatus for nearly a year so I apologize in advance for the bad grammar and terrible story. I really hope you enjoyed this spur-in-the-moment work and maybe, just maybe, another story of them would be born in this wonderful site._

_Anyway, I love any of HonokaXμ's pairing (sometimes HonokaXTsubasa) and decide to stick in this ship longer. So expect to see more of my works, everyone! This is my debut work here and I hope you all would be kindly support me. Review would be very much appreciated so please drop some words even it's just as simple as 'I like it'._

_Until next time!_


End file.
